


Никто не дрочит на Хирю

by Rina_Prince



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Part Kinks, Fanart, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Размер: 2 х 1212*2166 px; вес: 2 х 3.2 МбПревью: адаптив 2 х 800*1430, 2 х 1.25 КБКинк: цвет волос, подарки
Relationships: Gu-En/Hiryuu (Akatsuki no Yona), Hiryuu/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Никто не дрочит на Хирю

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0j35W0.png)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0j3xD3.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_special/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
